


Candle Light

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Writing Gifts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Ryan lit up the candles on the desks, one type of candle for each team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a winter gift idea I do every winter on tumblr.  
> http://everythingcanadian.tumblr.com/
> 
> for 500-days-of-hockey-season

There were 6 Yankee candles on the desks around the office that morning when the group had walked in. Ryan had asked for them but no one knew why, all they knew is he has two Candy Canes, two Gingerbreads, and two Christmas Cookies. Steffie was on top of it that morning. Jack was the only one who knew he has a lot of fake candles to put on his desk.

Ryan and Jack had herded the Achievement Hunters out of the office that morning, a few boxes of things packed up and brought into the office. Not even Lindsay knew what was happening.

Ryan had a couple Children’s books for Christmas he got licensed. He was going to read them to the camera and his friends. He knew he was going to have to edit the video right away for their site but he was okay with that as long as he got it done.

The way Jack was singing softly as he hung tinsel on the wooden slat wall made Ryan grin as he was putting ornaments on the fake tree. “Having fun?”

“Oh plenty. Always a pleasure to decorate the office.” Jack smiled, he had a Santa style beanie on his head, a little white pom pom on the very top.

Ryan had given Jack the list of what he was planning to do. Jack’s grin was warm and unbelieving. “Ryan Haywood. You rat bastard, holing out on us.” He had said the afternoon before.

Now however they were going ham with decorations for filming after lunch. The four had made themselves busy filming theatre mode, thankful there wasn’t much drinking going on for their afternoon of ‘fun’.

Ryan had already ordered pizza on the company card, the good stuff for lunch. He was actually excited for this, giggling a little when he heard Jack spitting out pieces of tinsel that had caught in his beard.

It didn’t take much longer for the room to be decorated. A giant string of lights on the outside of the slats making the room glow. Jack was proud that Ryan was doing this for them. Michael had brought in Christmas cookies he and Lindsay had baked the night before and Jeremy had little hazelnut twists Kat had made.

Griffon had sent Geoff to work with sparkling juices when Ryan had called her asking if she still had some from her party the weekend before. Geoff was mad that he wasn’t let in on the surprise.

Trevor had run and gotten brownies from Costco just because he knew they were gonna snack all afternoon.

Kdin had gotten soda from the grocery store by the building, she had to call Ryan to see what exactly he wanted. And when Ryan just told her to get ginger-ale she had scoffed and got a few different ones. “Just ginger-ale. You obviously don’t know your own co-workers.”

Jack had given Ryan a hug when they finished, they just had to set one of the tables in the kitchen for lunch up with a disposable tablecloth and they were ready for Steffie and Matt to go get lunch after the boys were finished filming. It was Achievement Hunters only.

Ryan lit up the candles on the desks, one type of candle for each team. Michael and Ryan with Gingerbread, Gavin and Jeremy with Christmas Cookie, and finally Jack and Geoff with Candy Cane. The teams were made, games were on a list on their desks and Ryan had help with Matt for challenges.

As he sat as his own desk to open Steam he was bathed in soft candlelight and fake candle light as he turned the little tea lights on. The string of green and red and blue and white lights facing him made him glow.

Jack faced him and smiled. “You did good Ryan, they’re gonna love it.”

Ryan just smiled and waited to get the party started.


End file.
